


Unforgivable

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Hold the Fort: Pictures of Hogwarts During the Year of the Carrows [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley asks Minerva to arrest the Carrows after the Battle is won. Thinking of the past year, she advises him to send someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgivable

When Kingsley asks her to arrest the Carrows after the Battle (because, he says, Order and Auror will have to mean the same thing for the moment), she responds: “You best send someone else.”

"Why?"

“I assume that the Unforgivables will once again be illegal with you as Minister?”

“Well, yes.”

She thinks of the students she has watched them torture over the past year, of the scars after detentions and classes, of the screams during public punishments she’s witnessed at meals from the High Table. 

McGonagall says, “I’m not sure I will be able to keep from killing them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
